Safety is an important concern for most cyclists and bikers. Often cyclists and drivers share the same route and clearly communicating a cyclist's intended direction of travel to the drivers and other cyclists decreases the risk of accidents. The cyclists often communicate their intended direction of travel using conventional hand signals. Most of the time, the hand signals are not enough to keep the cyclist safe especially under circumstances of poor ambient illumination. For example, drivers may not see the hand of the cyclist at night. The cyclists often wear a helmet for safety. Accordingly, it will be beneficial if turn signals were integrated into to the helmet in order to increase the visibility. In addition, the signal light's operation should be with minimal interaction from the cyclist.
The foregoing “background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention. The foregoing paragraphs have been provided by way of general introduction, and are not intended to limit the scope of the following claims. The described embodiments, together with further advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.